Bound Til Death
by LycoX
Summary: Ra's Al Ghul had learned over the years to not do things by halves. His daughter and Oliver Queen's marriage is just another of those things.


**Bound Til Death**

**Disclaimer: Something I recently thought up where the League Oliver/Nyssa marriage is concerned. And is inspired by HakushoRurouni's 'Ridiculously Comfortable' fic. Though perhaps way more serious then his (her's?) is.**

* * *

To say things were a bit tense for the Arrow Team for the past few days after getting back from Nanda Parbat would be an understatement more than likely. As they had been looking and waiting for the attack from Ra's to begin but so far nothing had happened. Malcolm had even completely disappeared and some thought perhaps he was off looking into the whole affair on his own. Some didn't even really care what happened to him so long as he was gone. Which is why the entire group would be completely surprised when Oliver and Nyssa made their way to the top floor of Palmer Tech the group was using as a temporary base. Thea immediately rushed to him and hugged her brother as relief flooded through her while Diggle had taken to glaring at the man. "You guys don't have to worry about the plan Ra's had in mind for Starling City anymore." Informed Oliver as Thea moved to his side, not at all eager to leave him.

"Is that right?" Digg asked as he took a few steps closer to the two with his arms crossed and that glare still on his face.

"That is quite correct, Mr. Diggle. And I would advise you to keep your distance as I am well aware of your anger towards my… Husband."

The distaste for that particular word was heavily noticeable from the woman even as Digg turned his glare on her but she was unmoved by it. But he made no further move as he knew better then to try anything where she was concerned. "So what? You two here on your honeymoon as a little sight seeing before you let daddy Ra's kill everyone?" Felicity asked with a little bitterness to her voice.

"Though I do not agree with my father's actions, Felicity Smoak, you will mind your tongue and show respect."

She needn't say more as it was easily implied what Nyssa would do to said tongue if it wasn't curbed. The Blonde IT girl shot Oliver a look, asking if he was gonna allow Nyssa to talk to her like that but he didn't so much as blink. Laurel and Ray looked on, not seeing a need to say anything yet while feeling quite curious about things. Oliver's lack of anything annoyed Felicity but she wasn't able to voice this as Oliver began to speak. "As you all know, Ra's Al Ghul has lived for centuries and because of that, has learned the value in never doing anything by halves."

"This includes our… Marriage. As my… Father made use of the knowledge the Priestess has to ensure that Al-Sah-Him and I are forever bound by marriage with true death for one or both of us being the only way to end it. We are allowed to take others to bed but we can never marry another for the knowledge used by the Priestess ensures it." Nyssa informed the stunned group.

It pained her greatly that she would never be able to marry someone of her own choosing. Especially if said someone was Sara as part of her had hoped it would be until her death several months ago. It also greatly pained her she would never be the inheritor of the mantle of Ra's Al Ghul. Something she knew was't entirely Oliver's fault but part of her still resented him for it. "Oh, well… Congratulations!"

Felicity sent Ray a glare that made him inch back a little before she turned her attention back to the 'happy' couple. "This… There's no way this can be happening! Your father needs to undo this right now as its wrong!"

"What has happened, has happened, Felicity Smoak. And it can not be un-done. No matter how much you personally may dislike it and find it wrong. As I said however, we are allowed to take others to bed so I will not stop anything between the two of you." So long as she could avoid such a thing with Queen, the better off she was in her view.

Felicity shot her a look of disgust. "There's no way in Hell I'll ever do something like that! I'm not, I'm not some side girl or concubine!"

"Well, the offer is there should you ever choose to seriously consider it." Nyssa told her unconcernedly.

Something the Blonde couldn't process too well and left with a sniffle or two as tears began to spill over. "Great job you two." Diggle said bitingly.

"You act as if I did this intentionally, John. But I have more pressing concerns then a fight with you right now."

"Yeah, like why isn't Ra's coming to wipe out the city anymore?" Thea wondered as Digg huffed in annoyance.

Oliver let out a breath and spoke up. "I was able to have a sit down with Ra's and inform him of a few things. One, that regardless of his prophecy, I was not the wisest choice for taking over the League. Especially after how I handled my family's company and it showing I'm no leader of such things like that."

"From there, he went on to inform my father that his mission is here in Starling City. Where he was meant to be, and that using the Alpha Omega virus would condemn thousands of innocents within the city. Something the League was above doing from the understanding Al-Sah-Him gained of us and that doing such a thing would make him and the League over all no better then Malcolm Merlyn."

Which had most certainly annoyed her father but he hadn't been able to refute it as Al-Sah-Him had been truly correct. "Because of this, I promised him that Nyssa and I would provide him with a far more suitable Heir from our union that would one day take his place when the time came. Along with managing to ensure our… Child, would have the opportunities others have outside of Nanda Parbat."

"Something tells me you had to promise something really good as otherwise, I can't see Ra's Al Ghul of all people going along with that. I mean… No offense, Nyssa." Laurel told her apologetically.

"None taken, I assure you, as you are quite correct. As to ensure my father accepted, Malcolm Merlyn was brought before him to have his final fate decided."

"Well… That's one way to do things." Muttered Thea and having a pretty good idea what that final fate was.

Not even really bothered by the loss of the man considering the shit he pulled with her. Oliver began to try and apologize to his little sister but she wouldn't hear of it. "No, Ollie, there's nothing good about the man whatsoever. I was a Grade-A Idiot for going with him to begin with when I knew damn well I shouldn't have. At least his victims all finally have a chance to rest in peace now." She told him seriously.

Of course, she had a feeling it would take awhile for that to sink into her brother's thick skull but at least Thea would have the chance to work on him where that was concerned. "So… What now? Are you going to be coming and going or staying here full time, Nyssa?" Wondered Laurel a few minutes later after no one spoke.

"I will be coming and going, though when I am here I will most likely be staying for certain lengths of time. If only to ensure our… Marriage does not end up killing us due to being apart for so long."

"Seriously?" Diggle wondered despite his anger with Oliver.

"I am most serious, Mr. Diggle."

Which was another thing she absolutely hated where her father and the marriage with Queen was concerned. "Wow, talk about literally taking 'Til Death Do Us Part' way too seriously." Ray said in shock.

Nods of agreement were had by the others. "I'll also be spending time getting a few things back in order where Verdant and Roy is concerned with Ra's' help. And Ray, you will be making me a partner in Palmer Tech considering you stole my family's company right out from under me. Understood?"

The icy tone in Oliver's voice promised something truly horrible if the man didn't agree with him. Thankfully, Ray Palmer was a smart man and agreed with a gulp. Oliver nodded in a satisfied manner. "You know my dad's gonna fight you tooth and nail on that, right? You at least will possibly get Verdant back but not the lair."

"I am aware of that, but something will be worked out one way or another."

Laurel just nodded while feeling quite curious about what Ollie may do to ensure certain things came to pass. Thea just hoped whatever her brother had in mind, it would mean Roy and herself having another chance like they deserved. Digg wasn't sure what he thought of the whole thing but he did know Oliver was going to have to work to earn his trust again. Even if part of him did understand what Oliver had to do in order to try and deal with Ra's. Later on, the team and their friends would come to admit that having a large organization like the League Of Assassins on call to help with certain situations like the Dominators and the Earth-Xers was damned helpful.

* * *

**Author's Notes: People are probably gonna have a problem or two with this fic. I honestly don't care if you do or don't as I wrote this for myself first and foremost. But if you enjoy, then awesome. I forget if Thea was aware of the fact Roy had faked his death by this point so if I messed up there, it happens. I might do more with this, I might not. We'll see. **


End file.
